Nearly all amplified microphones transmit handling noise during use, i.e., noise generated by rubbing or tapping the outside surface of the microphone. Cardioid microphones are especially susceptible to handling noise in the low frequency audio spectrum. Professional sound engineers often address this problem by reducing the low end response of the vocal microphone using an acoustical mixer. As most handling noise originating with a microphone is located within the 60-100 Hz region of the acoustical spectrum, and because the human voice has little usable content within that range, rolling off or eliminating acoustical energy under 100 Hz substantially reduces the handling noise.
Another approach for reducing handling noise when using handheld microphones involves mechanically isolating or reducing vibrations using shock mount devices. Such shock mount devices typically include elastic material inserted into the microphone housing to reduce the amount of vibration and noise transferred from the housing to the active elements of the microphone. The conventional shock mount devices are inserted into the housing in contact with the inner surface of the housing and hold some or all of the electro-magnetic elements of the microphone. However, any vibrational or acoustical energy imparted onto the housing will be transferred to the shock mount device and, although attenuated, will be transferred to the active elements of the microphone. A need exists, therefore, for an improved handheld microphone that substantially reduces low frequency handling noise.